Shadow's Legacy
by geurudo
Summary: Sequel to Silent Protector. One year has passed since the last story and the survivors from earth have finally started to appear. Follow Shadow and a new face in town as they experience new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, Shadow is back everypony. I couldn't stay away from writing for too long as ideas just keep popping into my head.  
On a side note, I still have not received any OC's from people, so I was forced to create another of my own. Come on people, I need your OC's so that my story can go on. Details about giving me OC's can be found on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any MLP characters besides my two current OC's. All others belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

Narrator's POV

It has been one year since Shadow had defeated the robot invaders, but he has yet to see or hear of any new ponies showing up. He had spent the last year doing odd jobs around town to earn some extra bits and to help out.

He had spent an entire week with Applejack and Big Macintosh, her older brother, to help with Applebuck Season. It was hard work, but it was well worth it at the end to see how happy they were once all of the apples had been harvested.

Shadow had also made the mistake of helping out Pinkie Pie make cakes when she got a surge of extra orders. Never again he promised himself. He screwed up so many times trying to make cupcakes, that even Pinkie Pie lost her cheery expression. He ended up following her around cleaning up after her or getting her what she needed.

Of all the stuff he had done over the past year, his personal favorite was participating in Nightmare Night. It is a holiday that is very similar to Halloween, which was his favorite Earth holiday. Shadow used his special teleportation skills to appear behind random ponies at random times to scare them. This was made even scarier by his demonic red eyes. Ponies would run from him screaming and he would laugh. He then left in search for his next victim. Nopony was safe from him, not even Rainbow Dash, who had the unpleasant experience of having Shadow appear on her back while she was in mid-flight.

His personal favorite to scare though was Twilight. He ended up scaring her so many times, that she had Spike ride on her back and watch behind her incase Shadow tried to scare her again. The only ponies who were not scared by his antics were Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. He refused to scare Fluttershy out of respect, but Pinkie Pie could always sense when he was about to appear, much to Shadow's disappointment. Shadow even scared the princesses when they appeared, but was promptly captured by the royal guards and forced to apologize.

Overall, Shadow had a wonderful year. He had met everypony in Ponyville, and knew them all by name. He had gone to a few of Pinkie Pie's parties and actually enjoyed them now that he was comfortable around everypony.

Other than that, Shadow spent his time studying magic spells that Twilight had taught him, or patrolling the outskirts of Everfree Forest in search of the survivors from Earth.

Present Time

Shadow was walking along the Everfree Forest like he always did. He wasn't expecting to see anything out of the ordinary. He had walked the entire length of the tree line, and was turning around when a flash of light just inside the forest caught his eye. Shadow stepped cautiously into the forest to check it out.

Lying on the ground in front of him was a red pegasus with a black and yellow striped mane. Shadow slowed approached the unconscious pony so as not to startle him or her. He shook the pegasus gently at first and then more violently to wake it up.

The pony's eyes fluttered open to reveal them to be a bright green. The pegasus looked around obviously confused to where it was.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud, not expected an answer.

"You are in Everfree Forest near the town of Ponyville." Shadow answered.

The pegasus glanced around to find the source of the voice, but she only saw a black pony.

"I could have sworn someone just answered me." She said aloud again.

"I did." Shadow said as he stepped up next to her.

"Ahh!" She screamed and tried to run away.

Shadow lifted her up with magic and said, "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here to help you. Now, I'm going to set you down and I would like you to follow me." Shadow set her down and she made no move to run again.

"Where are you going to take me?" She asked.

"To my school." Shadow answered. "I will explain everything there."

Shadow started walking off with the pegasus trying to follow, but she fell down every few steps.

"Here, let me help you." Shadow said as he lifted her onto his back with magic.

"Thank you." She said. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Shadow asked back.

"Lift me off the ground." She stated.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm a unicorn, so I can use magic." Shadow answered. "Well, we're here."

"Shadow's School For Transformed Humans." She said reading the name on the side of the building. "So, I'm not the only human who was brought here?"

"No, you are the second." Shadow said as he walked inside.

Shadow then walked into the first room on his right. The inside of the room had been lined with foam.

"What's with all the foam?" The pegasus asked.

"To protect you when you fall." Shadow said as he set her down on the foam. "This is where I will be training you how to walk, talk, and act like a pony."

"Why would I want to be like a pony?" She asked.

"Because you will be spending the rest of your life here in Equestria." Shadow replied.

"What? Why?" She asked in shock.

"Because Earth is gone. You have been given a second chance at life here, so you need to be able to fit in." Shadow said as he started to walk away. "Oh, and I wouldn't go outside if I were you."

"Why not?" She said with a defiant attitude.

"Trust me; you aren't prepared for that much attention so soon." Shadow answered. "I'll be back in a moment. Why don't you try to get the hang of walking while I'm out." He said before disappearing into thin air.

Twilight's House

Shadow appeared outside of Twilight's house. He knocked on the door and was answered with, "Coming."

A moment later, Spike opened the door. "Hello Shadow, what brings you here today?"

"I need to speak with you and Twilight." Shadow answered.

"Ok then, come on in and I will get her for you." Spike said as he walked back and yelled for Twilight.

Twilight walked into the room and saw Shadow. "Hello Shadow, it's nice of you to use the door for once."

Shadow chuckled, "Well, I'm here to tell you that the first of the humans has appeared."

"That's great news. Let me inform Celestia of this development and then we can go meet them." Twilight said before scribbling down a note and handing it to Spike who sent it on its way in a puff of green fire. "Ok, we're ready."

They all started to walk towards the door, but before they reached it, they appeared inside of the foam lined classroom.

"Warn me before you do that." Twilight said annoyed.

Shadow looked around, but the pegasus was nowhere to be found.

"She didn't listen to me. I just hope we can get to her before Pinkie Pie does." Shadow said as they all walked off in search of the pegasus.

It didn't take them long to find her. All they had to do was follow the sound a Pinkie Pie's voice. As it turns out, the pegasus hadn't made it far before she was cornered by Pinkie Pie and subjected to a series of never ending questions.

"Pinkie Pie, leave her alone." Twilight shouted.

"What about my Welcome to Ponyville party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"That can wait, but first she needs to come back to the school with us." Shadow answered.

Shadow gestured to the pegasus to get her to follow, which she did. They had only taken a few steps, before Shadow winked to Twilight and they all disappeared.

Shadow's School

They reappeared in a different classroom. This one didn't have the foam lining. Instead, it had row after row of desks in it like a tradition classroom.

"I warned you not to go outside." Shadow said to the pegasus.

"I'm sorry." She said with a guilty look on her face. "But thank you for saving me from that pink pony."

"You're welcome. Now, before we teach you any more about life here, let us introduce ourselves." Shadow said. "I'm Shadow, and I run this school."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and I run the library. I'm also the personal student of Princess Celestia." Twilight said proudly.

"And I'm Spike. I am Twilight's number one assistant." Spike said from Twilight's back.

The pegasus looked at them nervously before saying, "I'm Melissa Mildred."

A flash of light from behind the Melissa startled her. "I'm Princess Celestia and it is wonderful to meet another survivor from Earth."

Everypony bowed to the princess, except for the Melissa. Shadow caught this and made her bow with magic.

"You may rise." Celestia said to which they all did and Shadow released his magic.

"As for you," Celestia said to Melissa, "You should know that your human names are not normal here, so will be given a new name."

Celestia bent over and touched her horn to Melissa's forehead and concentrated the magic into the tip of her horn. Melissa was scared, but she didn't move. After a few moments, Celestia removed her horn and announced, "From this day forward, you shall be known as Sky Sear."

"Wait, what did you just do, and why don't I have a say in this matter." Sky Sear protested.

"I used a spell to reveal your true name. As for why you don't get to decide, your name usually coincides with your special talent. Take Shadow here for example. He is unnaturally good at moving around without being seen, although he did choose his own name, it fits him well." Celestia explained.

"Wait, you chose your own name? So that must mean that you are from Earth as well." Sky Sear asked.

"Yes, I am." Shadow answered, "But we never knew each other."

"I must be going now." Celestia said. "Keep me informed about any new ponies showing up."

Celestia then vanished in a flash of light.

"Before we continue, let me record this in my book." Shadow said as he magically pulled a book out of the saddle that Rarity had made him, although his katanas were no longer attached.

"Let me see here. Human name: Melissa Mildred. Pony name: Sky Sear. Race: Pegasus." Shadow mumbled as he filled in the blanks.

"I'm a pegasus?" Sky Sear said as she turned to look at her wings. "Does this mean you will teach me how to fly as well?"

"No, I won't be teaching you how to fly." Shadow said as he levitated a full body mirror over to Sky Sear. "Now you can get a proper look at yourself."

"Why won't you teach me how to fly?" Sky Sear asked as she looked herself over.

"I'm a unicorn, which means I don't have wings. But, after I finished teaching you here, I will send you off to flight school to learn how to fly." Shadow replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as ran over to hug Shadow.

Shadow levitated the mirror back over to the far wall where it belonged. "Now, we will begin our first lesson. How to talk like a pony."

Shadow then proceeded to tell her how to talk correctly.

**Author's Notes**

**It feels good to be back.**

**As a future note, this story will be showing less of Shadow and more of the human-turned-ponies until a special OC arrives.  
I will thank those of you who are willing to let me use your OC's in advance, and I will give credit to those who created them.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One note before I start.  
Thank you American-Agent12 for sending me your OC, he is really quite easy to depict.**

Narrator's POV

"Alright, that's enough for today." Shadow said to Sky Sear as they completed the last lesson on pony grammar. "We will start with history tomorrow."

"Where am I going to stay until tomorrow?" Sky Sear asked.

"I hadn't thought about that." Shadow replied as he thought. "I guess you could stay at my house tonight if you don't mind. Of course, that is after I finish my rounds tonight."

"May I accompany you?" Sky Sear asked politely.

"Yes, you may, but no funny business." Shadow said catching on to what she was trying to do.

Sky Sear looked at him appalled and said, "What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to hit on me, don't." Shadow replied.

"Was I that obvious?" She asked.

"Yes, now let's get going." Shadow said indifferently as he walked out the door.

Sky Sear ran up to him and asked as they left the school, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to walk the edge of Everfree Forest and look for any other survivors from Earth." Shadow answered as they turned and continued to walk down the path.

"Why do you do this?" Sky Sear asked.

"Help the other survivors?" Shadow asked quizzically to which Sky Sear nodded. "They need somepony to help them adjust to their new lives here, and who better than somepony who went through what they are going through."

"Shadow! Shadow!" Somepony shouted behind them.

Shadow and Sky Sear turned around to see orange pony running up to them.

"Applejack, what's wrong?" Shadow shouted back.

"A pony just appeared on mah farm. Ah ain't never seen him before." Applejack replied.

"Ok, let's go." Shadow said as they started to run back to Sweet Apple Acres. "Teleporting."

In the next instant, they went from being on a dirt path to being in the middle of an apple orchard.

"At least ya warned me this time." Applejack said recovering from the shock of the sudden change of scenery.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sky Sear said from behind them.

"Stay here and recover. Applejack and I will go find this pony." Shadow ordered as he and applejack walked farther into the orchard.

A few hundred feet farther in, they found him lying on the ground. He was a pegasus with a dark red coat and a red and orange main that closely resembled fire. Shadow reached over and shook his shoulder to wake him up. He slowly came to revealing golden eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked while trying to sit up.

"Easy there partner, ya don't want ta overdo it." Applejack said as she helped him sit.

"I don't feel quite right." He said as he looked over towards Applejack, only to be shocked speechless.

"I don't think you would feel right after being changed into a pegasus and teleported to another world." Shadow said to him.

"What?" He said confused before looking himself over. "How did this happen to me?"

"That will be explained in due time, but first, you need some rest." Shadow said to him.

"Oh my god, he is so cute." Sky Sear yelled as she threw her hooves around his neck.

Shadow facehoofed before saying, "Sky Sear let him go."

"Aww, you ruin all the fun." She complained but she did as Shadow told her.

"Is she always like that?" The new pegasus asked.

"I've only known her for a few hours, but she has already hit on me. Hopefully she quits acting like this." Shadow said. "Let's get both of you back to my house so we can all get some rest. Come on Sky Sear."

Shadow lifted the pegasus up with magic and proceeded to walk away, Sky Sear following close behind. They then vanished into thin air.

Shadow's House

Shadow's house was nothing special. It was a very plain two story house with dark blue walls, black floors, and red rugs. There was no pictures on his walls, no plants on the side tables, no a single decoration to be found within.

Shadow set the pegasus down and said, "The kitchen is right there on your left, the bathroom is right next to that, and the bedrooms are upstairs on the right. Help yourself to what you need, and Sky Sear, help him learn how to walk."

Shadow started to walk back to the door before he turned around and added, "And please don't hit on him. I'll be back after I finish my rounds and report to Princess Celestia."

Shadow turned and left.

"Well, time to get started." Sky Sear said to the other pegasus who nodded in return.

Half an Hour Later

Shadow had just finished his rounds and he hadn't found any more survivors.

"Well, time to go see the princesses." Shadow said aloud to himself.

He stepped forward and disappeared. He reappeared in front of the throne room doors, startling the two guards on duty.

"I'm here to see the princesses." Shadow said to the guards as they recovered.

They simply nodded and let him in.

"Shadow, this is a wonderful surprise." Celestia said from her throne.

"What brings you here?" Luna asked.

"I'm here to report that Applejack found a second pony on her farm today." Shadow said.

"That is wonderful news. Shall we go greet the new pony?" Luna asked Celestia.

"Yes, where is this pony now?" Celestia asked.

"He is at my house with Sky Sear. She should be teaching him how to walk." Shadow answered.

"Very well, let us be off." Celestia said. Luna nodded and they both teleported away in a flash of light. Shadow followed soon after.

Shadow's House

In the short time sense Shadow had left, Sky Sear managed to successfully teach the new pegasus how to walk, although he did have some slight trouble going up stairs. They were currently in the kitchen where Sky Sear was looking for something to eat.

"Straw, hay, daisies. Doesn't Shadow have any normal food here?" Sky Sear asked nopony in particular.

"So, how are you adjusting to your new life?" Sky Sear asked the new pegasus.

"I'm adjusting fine, but I would rather be back on Earth fighting the robots." He replied calmly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you can't go back." Shadow said as he walked into the room with the princesses.

Sky Sear immediately bowed upon seeing Celestia. The pegasus followed suit afterword awkwardly.

"You may rise." Celestia said to them. "Greetings young pegasus, I am Princess Celestia."

"I am Princess Luna, Celestia's little sister." Luna introduced herself.

"Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself, then we will proceed to give you your new name." Celestia said.

"I am Yuri Makarov, robot resistance fighter." Yuri answered. "May I ask why I need a new name?"

"It will help you fit in, now hold still." Celestia said as she lowered her horn to Yuri's. A moment later, she raised her head and announced, "You're new name shall be, Yuri Firestorm."

Yuri looked at her and said, "I can live with that. Thank you Princess Celestia. Now, can someone tell me why I can't go back to Earth?"

"That would be because Earth is no more." Shadow replied in a somber tone. "Plus, it has been over a year since you left Earth."

This news came as a shock to both of the pegasi. Sky Sear busted out in tears while Yuri stood there emotionless.

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked.

"Yes. The robot commander came here to do the same to this planet a little over a year ago, but he was dealt with." Shadow answered.

"Is he dead?" Yuri asked.

"No, but Celestia and I erased his memory and then sent him to the moon." Luna answered somberly.

"Good, he deserves it." Yuri answered with hatred evident in his voice. "What about the robots?"

"I forced his to use the self-destruct feature on them." Shadow answered. "Now, let's move onto a less depressing topic. Celestia, can you teach me how to use that name spell so I don't have to bother you every time somepony else shows up."

"Certainly, I will loan you the scroll. It's not even that complicated." Celestia answered.

"Thank you, now give me a second to record this before I forget." Shadow said before getting out a book and scribbling something in it.

"Shadow, are you home?" Twilight said from the front door.

"Yes Twilight, we're in the kitchen." Shadow answered loudly. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I…" Twilight started to say before catching sight of the Princesses and Yuri. "Hello Celestia, Luna, Sky Sear, and whoever you are."

"I am Yuri Maka," Yuri started to say before correcting himself, "Yuri Firestorm."

"Nice to meet you, Yuri. Now as I was saying, we have another pony." Twilight said before stepping aside to show a mint green filly with brown hair and clear blue eyes who promptly hid behind her again. "She appeared in my library while Spike was restocking books. He calmed her down and taught her how to walk before I got back from shopping. She is very shy."

"Hello little one, what is your name?" Celestia asked in a soothing voice.

"N, Nel." She answered shyly to which Shadow blood froze.

"Nel? Nel Perry?" Shadow asked just to be sure.

She looked at him curiously and asked, "D, do I know you?"

"Yes Nel, you do. It's me, Pat." Shadow answered.

Nel gasped and ran up to his screaming, "DADDY!"

**Author's Notes**

**Yuri Firestorm belongs to American-Agent12**

**Yeah, happy family reunions. How many of you actually seen that coming.  
I will apologize for Sky Sear's behavior, but with there being less action, I decided that there had to be some comedy and romantic tension, sort of.  
Don't worry Yuri, you aren't the first, and you might not be the last.  
Until next time, Good Night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator's POV

"I missed you so much daddy." Nel said as she held onto Shadow's neck.

"I've missed you too, but all that matters now is that we are together." Shadow said hugging her back with tears forming in his eyes. "Now all were missing is mommy."

"Daddy, mommy won't be coming." Nel said as she burst into tears.

"Wha, what do you mean Nel?" Shadow asked fearing the worst.

Nel squeezed Shadow's neck even tighter as she told him, "M, mommy was killed p, protecting me. S, she wanted me t, to tell you that she loved us v, very much." Nel then burst into even harder tears.

Shadow followed suit soon after. Twilight walked up and placed a hoof on Shadow's shoulder to try to comfort him as she couldn't think of anything to say. Celestia and Luna each had tears forming, but they as well had nothing to say.

Yuri was the only one not fazed by the news of a death. Having been a soldier at the Qatar Airbase, news of someone or somepony that died was common. For Sky Sear, it was a completely different story. She was more affected by this news than even Shadow. She ran to Shadow and Nel and hugged them both all the while crying her eyes out.

One Hour Later

Shadow and Nel had finally calmed down enough to speak to everypony else. Sky Sear had gone to her bed so she wouldn't bother anypony else.

"Shall I give Nel her new name?" Celestia asked Shadow.

"Yes, please." Shadow said as he stepped to Nel side.

"My new name?" Nel asked.

"Yes, we are no longer human, so we need new names. That is why everypony has been calling me Shadow." Shadow answered.

"Oh. Ok." Nel said.

Celestia repeated the same name spell that she had used on both Yuri and Sky Sear.

"Your new name is Mint Breeze." Celestia announced.

Shadow pulled out his book and started to write down this new information.

"Daddy, how are you doing that?" Mint asked.

"Doing what?" Shadow asked.

"Making that book and feather float." Mint replied.

"Us unicorns can all levitate things. I can teach you later if you want." Shadow explained.

"Wait, I'm a unicorn?" Mint asked.

"Yes, you are, which means you can do magic like me." Shadow said which cheered her right up.

"Yay, can you teach me some magic right now?" Mint asked with all her sadness completely gone.

Shadow chuckled at her sudden change of emotions and replied, "No, not tonight. We need to get some rest, but I can teach you how to levitate objects tomorrow."

"Aww, ok." Mint said before asking, "Can we get something to eat before we go to sleep?"

"Sure, how about some daisy sandwiches?" Shadow asked.

Mint's look became one of disgust before saying, "Eww, how about something normal."

Shadow just laughed at this display before saying, "That's something you're going to have to get used to now. Here, our diets are completely different. Our diets now consist mostly of plants and sweets. Now let me make some daisy sandwiches and you can try them. Princesses, Twilight, would you like some as well."

"No, Luna and I need to get back to Canterlot. We trust that you have everything under control now, correct?"

"Yes Princesses, thank you for visiting." Shadow said to them. "Oh, Luna, how is that spell I requested coming along?"

"Very well, I should be able to complete it in a few days." Luna answered. "Goodbye everpony."

Celestia and Luna then disappeared in a flash of light.

"What spell is she talking about?" Twilight asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Shadow said with a sly smile, "So, did you want a sandwich?"

"No, maybe some other time. Good night." Twilight said before leaving.

"Ok everypony, if you would please go to the living room across the hall while I prepare the sandwiches." Shadow asked politely.

They all left and Shadow got to work. He had it done in no time and he decided to have some fun. Shadow levitated the sandwiches and teleported out. He reappeared in front of the ponies in the other room startling a scare out of Sky Sear and making Yuri jump a failed attempt at a fighting stance. Mint was completely unaffected by this as she had lived with Shadow back on Earth.

Mint busted out laughing out Sky Sear's reaction and said, "Good one daddy."

"Here's your sandwiches. I hope you like them." Shadow said acting as if nothing happened.

Shadow then levitated a sandwich to each of them.

Mint and Yuri bit into theirs without thinking twice about it, while Sky Sear was hesitant.

"This is good daddy." Mint said between bites of food.

"Agreed." Yuri said, "It is a great improvement over military rations."

After hearing these words, Sky Sear dug into her sandwich and it was evident that she loved it.

Shadow finished his sandwich before saying, "Alright everypony, time to get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Mint asked.

"You're going to school." Shadow said.

"What?! One day here and I already have to go to school." Mint complained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will love your teacher. Now off to bed with you all." Shadow ordered.

Yuri and Sky Sear immediately went to the rooms they had picked out.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Mint asked.

"Here I'll show you." Shadow said as he led Mint up to her new room.

The Next Day

"Mint! It's time to get up." Shadow yelled from down stairs.

Mint groaned and got out of bed. When she got down into the kitchen, both Yuri and Sky Sear were already ate the table eating breakfast, which was a simple salad with apple slices.

"Hurry up and eat Mint. You don't want to be late for your first day." Shadow said smiling.

Mint sat down and ate her salad as slowly as she could.

"Mint," Shadow said in a warning tone, "I said hurry."

"OK, there I finished." Mint said as she took her last bite.

"Now let's go, I don't want to run into Pinkie Pie if we can help it." Shadow said.

"Who's Pinkie Pie?" Yuri asked.

"A really hyperactive pink pony who will talk your head off if given the chance. Sky Sear had a run in with her yesterday." Shadow explained to which Sky Sear shuddered. "She's not that bad once you get to know her, but we have a lot to get done today and I don't need any interruptions."

"Can't you teleport us there? I would rather not take a chance and run into her again." Sky Sear said fearfully.

Shadow laughed at her discomfort and said, "Sure, but if you get sick again, you have to clean up the mess. Now follow me and we'll be on our way."

They all started to walk through the kitchen door, but instead of the hallway, they walked into a classroom.

"I'm going to be sick again." Sky Sear blurted out.

"Bathroom's across the hall." Shadow said and she took off. "How do you feel Yuri?"

"A little disoriented, but fine." Yuri replied.

"I wonder who my teacher is going to be. I hope he or she is really nice." Mint said aloud.

Shadow smiled and said, "Class will start once Sky Sear is back."

A few minutes later, Sky Sear walked back into the room, still looking a little sick.

"Ok class, time to get started with today's lesson." Shadow announced.

"You're my teacher daddy? And these are my classmates?" Mint said completely caught off guard.

"Yes and yes. I teach new ponies how to walk, talk, and act like normal ponies, and then they can go off to other schools to learn other talents. Mint, you will go off to a normal school, while Sky Sear and Yuri will stay here and learn history before they go off to flight school." Shadow explained.

"What are we learning today?" Sky Sear asked.

"I was going to have you start to teach them about Equestrian grammar while I go about my rounds." Shadow said. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"You can count on me." Sky Sear said.

"I hope so. I'll be back soon." Shadow said before he left the school.

Shadow walked his rounds but no new ponies had shown up. On his way back, he noticed he was being followed.

"I know you're back there." Shadow said to the pony behind him. He got no answer.

"Why don't you come out so we can talk?" Shadow asked, but again no answer. "I guess we'll do this the fun way."

Shadow teleported behind his stalker, only to get a pink face in his.

"Pinkie Pie! Why are you following me? You are supposed to be getting ready." Shadow said annoyed that she was there.

"Well duh, I already have it all set up." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

"Then why didn't you answer me?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Of course, you are the only one behind me." Shadow said.

"But I'm not behind you. I'm in front of you silly." Pinkie Pie said.

Shadow facehoofed himself and said, "It's no use. Just have everypony ready."

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie Pie said before running off.

Shadow returned to the school while he thought of a way to get them to Pinkie Pie's party without alerting them to what was happening. He stepped through the door and was shocked at what he saw. Sky Sear was being serious for once, and not hitting on anyone.

"How is everyone doing?" Shadow asked.

"We are doing fine." Sky Sear answered. "I was able to teach them everything you taught me yesterday."

"Impressive," Shadow said, "I hadn't realized that I had been gone that long. I think this calls for a lunch break."

"Good, I'm starting to get hungry." Yuri stated.

"What's it going to be this time?" Mint asked curiously.

"You'll see." Shadow said smiling as he led them to the cafeteria.

When they entered, the lights were all off.

"Hold on, let me get the lights." Shadow said as he switched the light on.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony in the room shouted.

**Author's Notes**

**Yuri Firestorm belongs to American-agent12**

**Elitsama, i agree with you, a crossover between bleach and mlp would be hilarious. Also i did name her after that nel, but that's all.  
****Thank you for your reviews.**

**Not much else to say accept, I will be updating very soon.**

**Also, I still need a few OC's for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator's POV

Shadow was laughing at the looks on the faces of his students and daughter.

"What? I thought you said you wanted to avoid Pinkie Pie." Sky Sear accused Shadow.

"I did, at least until she finished her preparations. Didn't I tell you we had a lot to do today?" Shadow countered.

"What's the occasion?" Yuri asked.

"To celebrate the return of my daughter, of course." Shadow answered.

"When did you have time for all of this? She only returned late last night." Sky Sear asked.

"Pinkie Pie had been bugging me for a party ever since you arrived, so when I told her about Mint after you went to sleep, we came up with this plan." Shadow explained. "Now, enough questions. Go have some fun."

Sky Sear immediately dragged Yuri to the dance floor.

"Yuri, you're on your own this time. Come on Mint, I want to introduce you to my friends." Shadow said as he and Mint walked over to a group of ponies. "You already know Twilight and Spike. The pink one is obviously Pinkie Pie, she set up this party. The white unicorn is Rarity, and she runs the local tailor shop. The light blue pegasus is Rainbow Dash. She is a weather pony, and the fastest flyer in Equestria. The yellow pegasus is Fluttershy, and she takes care of and talks to animals, but she is very shy. Last, but certainly not least, is the orange pony Applejack. She runs the apple orchard down the road from here."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Mint Breeze, Shadow's daughter." Mint said to the group when she got to them.

"It's nice to meet ya Mint, mah name's…" Applejack started.

"Applejack. Daddy already told me your names." Mint interrupted.

"Well, that certainly makes things easier. How are you enjoying the party so far?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything yet, and I have never been to a party before." Mint answered.

"That is unacceptable." Pinkie Pie yelled. "I am going to show you the bestest time ever. Come on; let's get started at the snack table. You know, I made every one of these snacks. After you eat some…." Pinkie's voice faded away as she got closer to the snack table dragging Mint along with her.

Shadow cracked up and he was given curious looks from his friends.

"You have to admit, Pinkie Pie and Sky Sear have quite a lot in common." Shadow explained.

They all agreed and spike stepped up to Shadow. "Shadow I got a letter from Princess Celestia addressed to you." Spike said as he handed it over.

Shadow opened it up a quickly read it aloud.

_Shadow,_

_ I hope you have recovered from yesterday depressing news. I wanted to wish you a happy celebration. Also, I have enclosed that name spell that you requested._

_ Princess Celestia_

Shadow took the letter and the spell and stored them in his saddle. The name spell could wait until later.

"I had forgotten that you had asked to borrow that. I would like to learn that spell as well." Twilight said.

"Oh boy, another spell for Twilight to urrp." Spike tried to say as he burped out another letter, this time from Luna.

"Why would Princess Luna be sending us a letter?" Twilight asked nopony in particular.

"It's not for us, it's for Shadow." Spike said as he picked up the letter and handed it over.

Shadow opened it up and could tell that it was hastily written. He read it aloud as well.

_Shadow,_

_ I hit a breakthrough on that spell. There is a slight catch however. I need to talk to you face-to-face soon. Bring your necklace._

_ Princess Luna_

"What spell is she talking about?" Twilight asked trying to get an answer this time.

"Like I said last time, it is a surprise." Shadow answered. "Twilight, if I'm not back before the party ends, can you teach my class? Their next lesson is over pony holidays."

"It would be my pleasure." Twilight said before Shadow disappeared.

Mint saw this and ran over.

"Where is my daddy going?" She asked.

"He got an urgent letter from Princess Luna and had to go meet her. Don't worry about it. Now go back to Pinkie Pie before she realizes that you left." Twilight answered.

Canterlot Castle, Throne Room

"Guards, leave us." Celestia ordered and the guards obeyed.

Luna cast a soundproofing spell on the room to prevent the conversation from being heard by anypony else.

"Shadow," Luna said in a grim tone. "I completed the spell you requested, but there are some complications."

"What kind of complications?" Shadow asked.

"The first is that it requires massive amounts of magical power to perform. More power than mine and Celestia's combined. The second is that it is going to require a blood sacrifice." Luna explained.

"You mean that I will have to kill somepony to use it? If that's the case, I won't." Shadow said.

"No, you only have to give up some of your blood. The last complication is that you are going to have to use a second spell first. The spell I developed acts only as a binding spell." Luna replied.

"That's all, the way you made it sound, I thought it was going to be something very bad." Shadow said relieved.

"I'm just tired is all. I spent all night working on that spell." Luna said before she dozed off.

"Here is that spell, and the first one you need to use. Now come over here." Celestia said as she gave Shadow both scrolls.

Shadow walked up to her and she examined his necklace. "It seems you have almost enough power stored in here to use the spell. How often do you store magic in it?"

"Every night before I go to sleep." Shadow replied.

"Good. When you have enough power, come back here to perform the spell. That way we can see the results and help you if you need it." Celestia told him.

"I will, is that all Celestia?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, it is. Go back to your party and enjoy yourself. Give Twilight and your daughter my regards." Celestia said.

"Goodbye Celestia." Shadow said before disappearing.

"Ok Luna, time to get you to your bed for some much needed rest." Celestia said as she lifted Luna up with magic and started off towards Luna's bedroom.

Shadow's School, Cafeteria

Shadow reappeared in the cafeteria to see that the party had ended.

"Hello Shadow. Did you enjoy my party?" Pinkie Pie asked from the corner where she was cleaning up the last of the mess.

"Sorry, Luna requested my presence, so I wasn't here for all of it. I did enjoy it before I left." Shadow answered.

"I'll just have to throw you another party." Pinkie Pie said as she hopped up to him.

"I would like that Pinkie Pie, just not anytime soon." Shadow told her. "I need to go check up on Mint and Twilight. Are they still here?"

"No, they left when the party was over. I think they are in the room across the hallway though." Pinkie Pie answered.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Shadow said as he made his way to the door.

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie Pie said as he left.

Shadow looked in the classroom across the hall, but they weren't there. He proceeded to check every other classroom, but they were nowhere in the school.

"I guess they already finished." Shadow said to himself. "Time to look around town."

Shadow vanished into thin air as he started his search.

Shadow House

"Nope, not here either." Shadow said to himself as he finished checking all the rooms. "Maybe they went to Twilight's."

Shadow disappeared again.

Twilight's House

"He's here." Mint said randomly.

"Who's here?" Yuri asked.

"Me, that's who," Shadow whispered from behind Yuri and Sky Sear who had been sitting opposite of Mint and Twilight.

Yuri jumped and Sky Sear screamed. Mint and Twilight laughed at what they just witnessed.

"You're mean." Sky Sear said glaring at Shadow.

"I see what Twilight means. You do love scaring ponies." Yuri said after he turned around.

"So Twilight did tell you what I did to her on Nightmare Night." Shadow said chuckling.

"I still check behind me at night in case you decide to show up." Twilight admitted. "So what did Princess Luna want?"

"She gave me a copy of the completed spell so that I could use it, but it will take me awhile to use it." Shadow replied.

"You're still not going to tell me what that spell is, are you?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, you'll have to wait like everypony else." Shadow said which annoyed Twilight.

"How long will that take?" Twilight asked.

Shadow thought for a moment, "If I don't have to use too many spells, it should only take a week to gather the rest of the power I need."

"If it's power you need, I can transfer some of mine to you." Twilight offered.

"Actually, that is a great idea. Let me get ready to transfer the power to my necklace and then you can begin." Shadow said happily.

Shadow brought his necklace out and put it around his neck.

"That's a beautiful necklace daddy, where did you get it?" Mint asked.

"It was a gift from the Princesses for saving all of Equestria." Shadow told her.

"You saved all of Equestria?" Sky Sear asked clearly shocked.

"Not now, I need to concentrate on this." Shadow said as he concentrated on transferring his energy to the necklace. "I'm ready."

Twilight funneled what energy she could spare into Shadow, who started to glow with a white light. As more energy poured into him, the white aura around Shadow started to turn a light purple.

"That's all I can spare." Twilight informed Shadow as she fell to the floor panting.

Shadow nodded to her before concentrating even harder. The magic aura around him grew into a sphere of light purple and black. The necklace started glowing and the aura was sucked into it like water flowing down a drain. When the necklace stopped glowing, Shadow fell to the floor as well.

Shadow inspected the necklace and announced, "It's an improvement, but I still need more. If we do this again tomorrow, I think we'll have enough power."

"That's great, but I want to know what kind of spell would need that much energy?" Twilight asked still panting.

"You are determined, but I still won't tell you. Just so you know, I have poured my power into it every single night since I got the necklace." Shadow informed her which caused her to gasp.

"Unbelievable, you probably have enough power in there to send all of Equestria to the moon and back." Twilight said. "I hope whatever that spell is, it is worth it."

"It will be." Shadow replied. "As for your question, I saved Equestria from the robots, with some help of course."

"Impressive, but why didn't you save us back on Earth." Yuri said angrily.

"You think I didn't try. I wasn't prepared, and I didn't have any help back on Earth. If it wasn't for Ebony and Ivory, none of us would even be alive right now." Shadow said back.

"Who are Ebony and Ivory?" Sky Sear asked.

"My dragon friends from back on Earth." Shadow answered.

"Daddy, can I help you with your spell?" Mint asked, trying to change the conversation's topic.

Shadow looked back at Twilight, who was just recovering, "What do you think Twilight? Is it safe for a foal her size?"

"Yes, but I don't think you will get much power from her." Twilight answered. "Come here Mint, and I will show you how."

Mint walked over to Twilight who started to teach her how to do an energy transfer.

"Are you sure you couldn't have done anything else to save Earth?" Yuri asked, still a little angry.

"I'm sure. I was nearly killed two more times here while fighting the robots. Both times, my friends saved me." Shadow answered which calmed Yuri down.

"I just had to be sure." Yuri explained.

"I know." Shadow said back.

"Ok, I think Mint has the hang of it." Twilight said, drawing their attention to her. "Now mint, do exactly as I showed you and direct your power to Shadow."

"Ok." Mint said before closing her eyes and concentrating on transferring her energy.

A stream of light green energy slowly made its way towards Shadow. As Mint's magic reached Shadow, he started to grow cold, as if he was standing outside in winter. Shadow shivered and tried to concentrate on sending that energy to his necklace as well. Mint stopped her flow of magic on looked up at her father.

"How was that daddy?" Mint asked opening her eyes, but Shadow didn't reply.

"Shh Mint, he is trying to concentrate." Twilight whispered.

Once Mint quit sending over more energy, Shadow had started to warm back up. He directed the energy into to necklace as fast and carefully as he could. As soon as the last of Mint's magic was stored away, he released the breath he had been holding.

"Impressive Mint, I wouldn't have thought that you had that much power being as young as you are." Shadow told Mint which caused here to blush.

"Thank you." Mint replied.

"I need to talk to you." Twilight whispered to Shadow before pulling him into her kitchen.

"What is it Twilight?" Shadow asked.

"You looked like you were in pain when Mint gave you her energy." Twilight whispered obviously concerned.

"She doesn't know how to completely control her magic yet, so I felt the effects of a second spell mixed in with the transfer. A spell that I believe has something to do with her special talent." Shadow whispered back.

"Really, that makes sense. What was it like?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Like being out in winter without winter clothes." Shadow answered.

Twilight shivered at the thought.

"Twilight, I think we need to be very careful about the spells we teach Mint." Shadow said.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"I can tell she has more power than what she transferred, much more. It seemed as though it was being suppressed." Shadow explained.

"I understand your concern for her. If she's subconsciously suppressing her own power, and we try to force her to use it, she might lose control of her magic like I did." Twilight said while lost in thought.

"Exactly, now let's get back to the others." Shadow said before walking into the other room with Twilight close behind.

"What was that about daddy?" Mint asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself about." Shadow answered. "Now who's hungry?"

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Sky Sear replied.

"Same here." Yuri answered.

"We all had plenty to eat at the party." Mint explained.

"Oh, well then you should be getting to bed. I have to go look for new ponies, then I'll join you. Good night Twilight." Shadow said before disappearing.

"What just happened?" Sky Sear asked.

"He seemed awfully anxious to get out of her. I wonder why." Yuri stated.

"Who knows what goes on in his head, but he is right. It is getting late." Twilight answered.

"Alright, let's go home. I am tired after that." Mint said before walking off.

Sky Sear and Yuri took off after her.

"I wonder why Shadow would want to leave in a hurry like that." Twilight said aloud.

"Beats me." Spike said next to her.

"Sorry Spike, did we wake you." Twilight asked.

"No, I couldn't get to sleep." Spike answered.

"That's unusual; usually you fall asleep before your head even hits the pillow." Twilight said.

"I know, right." Spike replied.

"We need to be getting to bed as well." Twilight said as she made her way towards the stairs.

"No so fast Twilight." Shadow said from behind Spike.

"I expected as much. You wanted to talk to me completely alone, didn't you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to ask if you would help with my class tomorrow." Shadow asked.

"Of course, but that still doesn't explain your behavior." Twilight replied.

"I needed to go check for new ponies like I said, and I had to ask the rest of our friends if they would help as well." Shadow explained. "That and I'm anxious about tomorrow. She gave me the last of the energy I needed to use the spell."

"That's wonderful news, but why do you need all of us to help teach your class tomorrow?" Twilight asked.

"Tomorrow's lesson is cutie marks, and I was hoping you would all explain yours." Shadow answered. "Then, after the lesson is finished, we can all go to Canterlot so I can use the spells."

"I would be honored." Twilight said.

**Author's Notes**

**Yuri Firestorm belongs to American-agent12**

**Thank you Rainbow Lily for you OC submission. I will try to use your OC next chapter.**

**I can't take it anymore, what is this spell that Shadow keeps talking about, the suspense is killing me. Oh wait, i already know what it is, but i bet it still irritates someponies.  
Anyway, i will try to update soon, but know promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator's POV (Shadow's School, The Next Day)

"Why haven't we started the lesson yet?" Mint complained impatiently.

"Because not everypony is here." Shadow answered while studying the spells Celestia had given him last night.

"What do you mean 'not everypony is here'?" Mint said mockingly.

"You'll see." Shadow said dismissively.

Hoofsteps and chatting could be heard coming closer to the classroom.

"Come on in girls." Shadow said as he put the spells away.

Twilight and her friends walked into the room.

"Yay, Twilight's going to teach us again." Sky Sear cheered.

"Do you really think my teaching is that bad?" Shadow asked catching Sky Sear off guard.

"Ohh, busted." Mint said causing everypony except Sky Sear to crack up.

"I think you are a great teacher." Yuri spoke up.

"Before we get too far off-track, why don't we start today's lesson, cutie marks." Shadow started.

"A cutie mark is the mark on a pony's flank that shows everypony else what their cutie mark is." Twilight continued.

"That is why I have invited my friends here to tell you the stories behind their cutie marks." Shadow explained. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Oh, me me me." Pinkie Pie said hopping up to Shadow.

"You don't have to ask me, just tell your story, and make it quick. I have a special treat for everypony when we're done." Shadow said to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie jumped up in the air and shouted, "Yay, free treats."

"Would ya kindly start already?" Applejack complained.

"Ok." Pinkie Pie said happily. "It happened back when I was a filly on the rock farm. Everything was always dark and sad, but one day I saw a rainbow, which cheered me right up. I never wanted this feeling to end, so I decided to make everypony else happy so that I could stay happy. I threw a party for my family, and that's when my cutie mark appeared."

Pinkie Pie turned so that everypony could see her cutie mark, which was three balloons.

"Mah turn." Applejack spoke up. "Ah also got mah cutie mark when ah was just little filly. Ah didn't want ta spend the rest of mah life on a farm, so ah went to stay with mah aunt and uncle in Manehatten. Life there fer me was horrible, and ah was getting homesick. That was when ah saw a rainbow pointing me back here ta Ponyville. Ah ran back as fast as ah could and when ah arrived back on the farm, mah cutie mark appeared. Ah've been here ever since."

Applejack's cutie mark turned out to be three red apples.

Rainbow Dash was the next to go. "I got my cutie mark by performing a sonic rainboom." Rainbow Dash's cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it.

"What's a sonic rainboom?" Yuri asked.

"A sonic rainboom a rainbow colored shockwave that appears when a pegasus breaks the sound barrier. Rainbow Dash happens to be the only one to ever create one." Shadow explained.

"I suppose it is my turn next." Rarity said stepping up. "I got my cutie mark by combining gems with my fabulous costumes that I designed." Rarity showed off her cutie mark which was three diamonds.

"I was trying to pass the entrance exam to get into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns when I got mine." Twilight started. "In order to pass, I had to hatch a dragon egg, but everything I tried failed. Just as I was given up, a sonic rainboom exploded outside which shocked me and I lost control of my magic. I ended up turning my parents into plants and hatching the egg. Celestia came in and stopped me. My parents returned to normal, and Celestia asked me if I wanted to be her personal student. I accepted of course, and Celestia pointed out my cutie mark."

Twilight showed everypony her cutie mark, which was a magenta star surrounded by five white stars.

"Your turn Fluttershy." Shadow said.

"Um, if it's alright, I would rather not." Fluttershy said shyly before hiding behind Applejack.

"That's alright Fluttershy, I can tell them." Twilight said. "Fluttershy gained her cutie mark by comforting the animals after Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startled them."

"Those were all wonderful stories." Sky Sear said.

"How did you get your cutie mark daddy?" Mint asked.

"I've had it ever since I appeared here." Shadow answered.

"How is that possible? None of us have our cutie marks yet. Why did you automatically get yours?" Yuri asked.

"That's because my special talent is the ability to use both light and dark magic, and I was able to do that back on earth." Shadow explained.

"That makes sense." Yuri acknowledged.

"Any other questions?" Shadow asked but then he saw Pinkie Pie about to say something and added, "about cutie marks."

Pinkie Pie closed her mouth and everypony shook their heads.

"Ok then, everypony follow me, and I will take us to Canterlot. Sky Sear, it might help if you close your eyes until we get there." Shadow said.

"Ok." Sky Sear said before closing her eyes.

"Alright, this way everypony." Shadow ordered.

Everypony walked in the general direction of the door, but they ended up just outside of the throne room doors. The guards jumped to attention in surprise, but lowered their guard when they noticed who it was. They opened the doors without a word to the group. Everypony walked in and they were greeted warmly.

"Hello Shadow, Twilight, and friends." Celestia greeted. "We have been waiting for you."

"Am I correct in assuming that Twilight informed you." Shadow asked.

"You are correct." Luna answered. "Do to the danger that the spells you are going to cast will present, I requested that some extra precautions be taken."

"What kind of precautions?" Twilight asked.

"That would be us." A pony said from behind them.

Everypony turned to see the new arrivals.

"Big brother." Twilight yelled before running to the white unicorn with a blue mane.

"Twily." He said before hugging her.

"Who is that?" Yuri asked.

"That there is Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor. He is the captain of the royal guard and he is married to Princess Cadence." Applejack answered. "Speaking of which."

Applejack motioned back to Shining Armor. Standing next to him now was a light pink alicorn with a pink, purple, and white mane.

"As lovely as this reunion is, can we please get started?" Shadow said impatiently.

"What's got you so worked up there Shadow?" Applejack asked.

"I have been waiting for a long time for this." Shadow explained. "I want to get this over with, and then we can have our reunion."

"Ok." Twilight said reluctantly.

"I need everypony, except Shadow, to move to the sides of the room. Shadow, you will use the space in the center of the room for the spells." Celestia said to which everypony went to the indicated places. "Shining Armor, I need you and Cadence to put the most powerful barrier around Shadow as you can, but give him plenty of space."

Shining Armor and Cadence touched their horns together and concentrated on creating a barrier. A purple barrier, about eight feet in diameter, surrounded Shadow.

"You may begin when ready." Luna said.

"Thank you." Shadow said before levitating the spells out of his saddle.

Shadow chose the first of the two spells. He read over it one more time before setting it down and concentrating. Energy that he had been storing in his necklace rushed out and surrounded him in an aura of black and white. Two orbs of energy, one black and one white, about the size of basketballs, detached from his aura and floated over to the opposite side of the barrier. They slowly started to change shape, becoming longer and growing legs. There was a flash of light, and the energy forms became flesh and blood.

"Is that what I think it is?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, that is Ebony and Ivory." Mint answered.

Shadow levitated the second spell to his face and quickly read over it as well. He set it down and bit the inside of his lip. Blood trickled down his face, but he paid it no mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated even harder. The blood that had fallen to the floor started to glow and it slowly started to dissipate. Shadow then started to glow as well within his sphere of energy.

"What's happening now?" Twilight asked in fear.

Before she could get an answer, Shadow stopped glowing and every bit of energy surrounding him shot at Ebony and Ivory. As it hit them, an ear piercing scream sounded from within the barrier just before it exploded. The explosion, however, was stopped by a second barrier right before it hit Shining Armor, who happened to be closest.

Twilight looked at the new barrier and noticed it was pure white. "Shadow stopped the explosion from hitting us. That was close."

The smoke within the barrier cleared and everypony gasped. Shadow was lying up against the side of the barrier, unconscious.

"Wait, if Shadow is unconscious, then who put up this barrier?" Twilight asked.

"Ivory." Mint said before pointing within the barrier.

Twilight followed Mint's hoof and saw the white dragon sitting up with her eyes shut in concentration. The expression on Ivory's face slowly eased up. She released the barrier and passed out. Everypony rushed in to check on them, but none of them would respond.

One Week Later (Ponyville Hospital) Shadow's POV

"Nurse Redheart! He's coming to." Somepony yelled.

"Out of the way, out of the way." Nurse Redheart yelled.

My eyelids were pulled open and a bright light shined into them.

"Ah." I screamed. "Too bright."

"Pupil dilation is good. Do you feel pain anywhere?" Nurse Redheart asked.

"Only in my eyes." I replied flatly.

"That's what you get for putting yourself into another coma." Nurse Redheart replied.

I looked at her and asked, "How long?"

"Only one week this time." Nurse Redheart answered.

"Am I free to leave?" I asked.

"Let me run a few more tests, and if you pass them, you can leave." Nurse Redheart replied.

Half an Hour Later

"All right Shadow, you may leave now." Nurse Redheart said before turning to her assistant. "Bring him his stuff."

The assistant nodded and ran off. He returned a few moments later with my saddle. He handed it to me and I checked to see that everything was still there.

"Where are the spells?" I asked.

"Princess Luna took them and said that they were too dangerous to ever be used again." Nurse Redheart answered.

"Ok then, goodbye." I said while strapping the saddle onto my back. I stepped forward and ended up in my house.

I looked at the clock. It was two o'clock in the afternoon.

"They must still be at the school." I said to myself.

I took another step, but this time I ended up in the back of a classroom. Twilight had her back to the class and was writing something on the chalkboard. I looked around and saw that Mint was nowhere in the room. Instead, there was two new ponies. The first was a golden unicorn with golden-brown mane that faded off to white. The second was a solid black unicorn. But the unusual thing about them was that they already had their cutie marks. The golden one had a white lily, while the black one had a shuriken. I took my seat silently behind the black unicorn.

Twilight quit writing and asked, "Does anypony have any questions?"

"Where is my daughter?" I asked.

Everypony spun around and stared at me. I looked at the two new unicorns again. The golden one's eyes were golden and the black one's eyes were grey.

"Shadow!? When did you wake up?" Twilight asked in amazement.

"About thirty minutes ago." I answered. "Now, will you answer my question?"

"Oh, Mint is at Ponyville's school. She has been going there since you went into that coma." Twilight explained. "And tomorrow, Yuri and Sky Sear will be going to flight school."

"That's good news. Now would you be so polite as to introduce me to our new guests." I said to her.

"The golden unicorn there is Angel Lily, and the black unicorn is Cammo." Twilight replied.

"It's nice to meet you both. Now will you tell me your real names so that I can record them?" I asked.

Angel Lily hid shyly while Twilight interrupted, "Shadow, I took the liberty of recording all of that in your book."

"You did? Thank you." I said in surprise.

"You're welcome." Twilight replied. "Has Nurse Redheart told you?"

"She only told me that I was in a coma and that Luna took away those spells." I answered.

"Well then, I guess we will have to show you." Twilight said with an impish smile.

**Author's Notes**

**Yuri Firestorm belongs to American-Agent12  
Angel Lily belongs to Rainbow Lily  
Cammo belongs to ponylover8**

**Sorry Minimario25, i didn't see your oc until i finished this chapter. He will be in the next chapter.**

**I apologize to everypony for the late update, it is the time of year that my allergies go haywire.**

**This is an unexpected turn of events, well at least for you viewers.  
See what became of Ebony and Ivory next time.**

**If anything at all doesn't make sense in this chapter, please inform me so i can correct it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator's POV

"No, you have a lesson to finish. I will go see Mint and tell here I'm ok now." Shadow countered. "Goodbye."

Twilight just stared at where Shadow had just been standing as he had left before she could tell him anything else.

Outside Ponyville's School

Shadow walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." A kind female voice rang from within.

Shadow opened the door and stepped inside. He was instantly greeted by a pinkish-purple mare with a pink striped mane and tail.

"Hello Cheerilee, I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important." Shadow said.

"Not at all Shadow. I was just discussing tomorrow's talent show." Cheerilee replied.

"Daddy!" Mint screamed as she jumped on him. "I so glad that you're finally awake."

"I am too Mint." Shadow said as he lifted her off of him with magic.

"Well, well, well. This is your father? He doesn't look like much. I bet he is just as pathetic as you." Said an unimpressed pink filly with a purple and white striped mane.

"Diamond Tiara! You will apologize this instant." Cheerilee scolded.

"I'm so sorry." Diamond Tiara apologized sarcastically.

"Do not talk bad about my daddy." Mint screamed before trying to attack Diamond Tiara, only to be stopped by one of Shadow barriers.

"Mint, control yourself." Shadow ordered and Mint obeyed. "If you want to get back at her, prove her wrong."

"How?" Mint asked curiously.

"By winning the talent show of course." Shadow replied.

"If she wins the talent show, I would beg for her forgiveness." Diamond Tiara said sarcastically.

"Oh really? Is that a promise?" Shadow asked.

Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere and said, "Make it a Pinkie Pie promise," before she disappeared again.

Diamond Tiara sighed and said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Well, that's settled." Shadow said.

"Our lesson is over, so Mint is free to leave if she wants." Cheerilee said.

Mint looked to Shadow expectantly.

"That would be a yes." Shadow said before turning towards the door. "Come on Mint."

They started to walk towards the door, but they both disappeared. Diamond Tiara looked to where they had been with a shocked look on her face.

"What just happened?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"You just made a losing bet." Said a blue pegasus with a black mane and tail.

"Shut up blank flank." Diamond Tiara retaliated.

"Diamond Tiara!" Cheerilee yelled.

Shadow's House

"Now that you are in the talent show, what will you be doing?" Shadow asked.

"I was thinking about singing." Mint replied.

"That's nice. Have you decided on a song?" Shadow asked.

"I wanted to sing the song you always sang to mom." Mint said sheepishly.

This caught Shadow off guard. He recovered and asked, "Do you need any help practicing for it?"

"Yes, a little." Mint replied.

"Ok, let's get started." Shadow said, but he sensed something behind him.

Shadow spun around and erected a barrier around him and Mint. Shadow saw nothing there. He looked towards Mint and she was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Shadow asked.

Before Mint could answer, something collided with Shadow's barrier causing it to dissipate.

"What?" Shadow exclaimed as he tried to turn around, but he was promptly tackled to the ground.

Shadow struggled to get up, but whoever it was, they had a firm grip on him.

"Who are you?" Shadow said in anger.

"I can't believe that you would forget us so easily." Two voices said.

Shadow instantly stopped struggling.

"Ebony? Ivory?" Shadow asked.

"Of course it's us. You did bring us back from your subconscious." They said together while releasing Shadow.

"I thought that spell had failed. I lost control of the magic at the end and it exploded in my face, literally." Shadow said.

"The spell you cast went off perfectly. The explosion was caused by the leftover magic." They explained. "The coma you were in was caused by us shattering your conscious went we left your mind."

"Oh, well it's great to see you again. Now, can I help Mint practice for tomorrow's talent show?" Shadow asked.

"One more thing first. Even though we are now separated, we can still communicate telepathically." They said mentally.

"Don't make a habit of that." Shadow said holding his head. "You'll give me a headache."

Ebony and Ivory nodded before disappearing into thin air.

Shadow turned back to Mint and asked, "Shall we get started?"

Mint nodded and they began to practice.

The Next Day at The Talent Show

"Daddy, what if they all laugh at me?" Mint whined.

"Don't worry Mint, after what I saw in you last night, you'll do fine. Plus, if you win, you get to see Diamond Tiara beg." Shadow encouraged.

"Oh, yeah. I have to win this." Mint said a little more confidently than before.

"I'm going to go join the others out front. Do your best Mint." Shadow said before leaving the backstage area.

Shadow quickly spotted Twilight and the others standing off to one side of the crowd. He trotted over to them and was greeted warmly.

"How is she?" Twilight asked.

"Nervous, but she will do fine." Shadow replied.

"Pour dear, I remember what it was like my first time on stage." Rarity said while remembering her first fashion shoot.

"Excuse me. You are Mint's father correct?" A small blue pegasus asked.

"Yes, I am. Who might you be?" Shadow asked.

"I am Ice Breath. Your daughter is my best friend." Ice Breath answered.

"Well, it's nice to know that my daughter is making friends with other normal ponies." Shadow said.

"Actually, I'm from Earth as well. I just entered Ponyville School two days ago." Ice Breath replied.

"Oh, I really should have read my book to see the new entries in it. I'll just have to read it tonight." Shadow said to himself. "It was nice meeting you Ice Breath."

Shadow turned to Twilight and asked, "Why aren't the two new ponies here?"

"Actually, they are here." Twilight said, "Angel Lily is over there hiding behind that tree, and Cammo is somewhere around here, but I can't seem to find him. Oh well, that is his special talent after all."

"At least they're getting out, even if they aren't meeting new ponies." Shadow said.

"Mares and gentlecolts. Please put your hooves together for tonight's first performer, Mint Breeze." Cheerilee announced.

Mint walked out on stage nervously. She looked around and quickly found Shadow. He smiled at her and she smiled back. With new found confidence, she walked up to the microphone and began to sing.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Tears started to form in Shadow's eyes as the memories of him singing to his wife came rushing to him.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

It was at this point that Mint closed her eyes and started to really get into the song.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

Unknown to Mint, her horn started to glow a soft green. A magical breeze wove its way through the crowd, carrying on it the scent of fresh mint. Shadow smiled knowing that this could only mean one thing. Mint continued on, oblivious to what was happening.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Mint finished the song and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that everypony was smiling. No cheers, no applause, just smiles.

"Thank you Mint for that breathtaking performance. It will that a lot for anypony to top that. Now, if the next contestant would please come out." Cheerilee announced.

Mint left the stage and found Shadow waiting for her.

"How was I daddy?" Mint asked happily.

"You were perfect." Shadow said. "You even surprised us with that spell you cast."

"Spell? I didn't cast any spell." Mint protested.

"That's the thing with unicorn magic. It has a mind of its own sometimes. You may not have meant to cast a spell, but a spell was cast. And, I bet it has something to do with that." Shadow explained while pointing at her.

"With what?" Mint asked before looking at herself.

That is when she saw it, her very own cutie mark. It was a mint leaf being blown in a breeze.

Mint gasped, "I have my cutie mark? But, what is my special talent?"

"You can summon a mint scented breeze that calms people." Shadow answered. "I caught a glimpse of it back when you transferred your energy to me. I also think that there is more to your power than what has been revealed."

"I suppose that you won't tell me what it is, will you?" Mint asked.

Shadow chuckled and said, "Nope, but we will have a celebration for this."

"Really?" Mint asked happily.

"Yes, but it will have to wait until after Diamond Tiara begs for your forgiveness." Shadow reminded her.

Half an Hour Later

"And first place goes to…" Cheerilee paused for dramatic effect, "Mint Breeze."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Cheerilee walked up to Mint and put a first place medal around her neck.

Mint turned to Diamond Tiara who had placed third and said, "I believe you owe me something."

"In your dreams. I do not beg to anypony." Diamond Tiara protested.

"Do I need to tell Pinkie Pie that you broke your promise?" Shadow threatened from behind her.

Diamond Tiara turned pale and stuttered, "N, no, p, please don't tell her."

Diamond Tiara then bowed her head all the way to the ground and asked, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know." Mint said to Diamond Tiara's dismay. "Well, only if you promise to quit picking on Ice Breath."

"I prom…" Diamond Tiara said before correcting herself. "I Pinkie Pie promise."

"Then you are forgiven." Mint said before turning to Shadow. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we can." Shadow said gesturing to the stage exit. "After you."

Mint started to walk off the stage, but she found herself in the middle of a party.

"You could have warned me." Mint said to Shadow.

"You did tell me 'now', so here we are." Shadow countered. "Now go enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

Mint happily ran off towards Ice Breath who was sitting by himself. Shadow walked over and joined Twilight by the snack table. They didn't say anything to each for the longest time, as they had nothing new to discuss.

"How should I go about teaching her how to use her new talent?" Shadow asked.

"All you can really do is encourage her to practice with it, and protect her from harm when she loses control." Twilight advised him.

"Ok, how did you like teaching while I was asleep?" Shadow asked.

"It wasn't that hard, and I learned a lot about the world you come from." Twilight answered.

A loud knocking at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Yay, more guests." Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily as she hopped over to open the door.

When she did, two royal guard ponies walked in, followed closely by Celestia.

"Princess, it is an honor to have your presence grace this party." Rarity said.

"I need to talk to Twilight, Shadow, and friends." Celestia said before stepping back outside.

Twilight looked over at Shadow and said, "This can't be good."

The ones who Celestia asked for walked outside.

"What's wrong Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Luna and I have both felt a sinister presence slowly getting closer and closer to Equestria. We have no idea what this presence is, but we need to take any and all necessary precautions to stop it. I won't you all to prepare for its arrival in one year. I fear that it will be stronger than anything we have ever faced." Celestia said grimly.

**Author's Notes**

**Angel Lily belongs to Rainbow Lily  
Cammo belongs to ponylover8  
Ice Breath belongs to Minimario25**

**Song: Glad You Came by The Wanted**

**I know that this seems like a sudden end to the story, but this story was only meant to set up my third and probably final story.**

**To clear up some confusion, the reason i let some ponies start with their cutie marks and other didn't, is all based on wether or not i though that they could have that talent in their lives as humans.**

**I don't know when i will be able to start my next story since i start college in a few days, but i will try to start it soon.**

**Final disclaimer: I do not own any MLP characters besides my three oc's. All other non-OC characters belong to hasbro.**


End file.
